


monochrome

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've wiped the world of everything but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monochrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thief-of-piss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thief-of-piss).



> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number that represented an AU setting.

The battle of Truth and Ideals goes on and on until it’s a war, until it’s a world war, until they’re the only ones left because they’re the only ones Kyurem didn’t purge.

“You’re lucky,” Kyurem chortled at N.

N didn’t feel lucky at first. At first he was naive, now he was too jaded to care how many living creatures they’d killed. Zekrom never stopped, N said that the ideal world for the Earth would be one with no humans and Zekrom had added that none of the pokémon who side with the humans should be there either, and who was N to deny Zekrom?

N stopped thinking and feeling to avoid how horrified he was at himself. He only felt when he saw Black and White, with Reshiram and Kyurem respectively, because if they were still fighting he wasn’t the only horrific monster.

And now they were the only ones left. They could keep fighting, they could kill each other, but despite what a heartless monster as N had become, he couldn’t kill the people who had withstood him, who he hated and loved so much the idea was repulsive.

They stood opposite each other atop the remains of Celestial Tower, Black and White on one side, N on the other, and met in the middle.

“Are we done?” Black asked.

“Yes,” N said. “I hardly think there’s a point any more.”

“So that’s it?” White asked. “Just suddenly, it’s all over, and… and what? What do we do?”

N shrugged.

“Live with it,” Black murmured. He took White’s hand in one of his, and reached the other out to N’s.

N took it. Once it had been soft, now it was calloused beyond recognition.

“All we have is each other,” Black murmured.

“But wasn’t it always like that?” N asked.

White didn’t say anything, but she hugged them both.

And N felt lucky because he’d managed to destroy the world with his dream, with his pride, and yet he still came out of it with the love of the only humans he had ever cared about completely in tact. He got both of them, there were no pokémon left to be abused, and in those ways, he’d gotten everything he ever wanted.


End file.
